memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Portail:TOS
[[Fichier:USS Enterprise ncc-1701.jpg|thumb|left|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] [[Fichier:USS Enterprise A.jpg|thumb|left|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]] Au 23ème siècle, le vaisseau spatial de la Fédération est placé sous les commandements successifs des Capitaines Robert April, Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk et Spock. Sa mission : explorer des mondes nouveaux et étranges, découvrir de nouvelles formes de vie et de nouvelles civilisations et s'aventurer dans les recoins les plus éloignés de la Galaxie. Au cours de ses quarante cinq années de service, l'USS Enterprise effectua de nombreuses missions capitales pour la Fédération, jusqu'en 2285, où le vaisseau fut finalement détruit. (Star Trek: The Original Series ; , ) En 2285, l' poursuivit cette mission, sous le commandement du Capitaine Kirk, jusqu'à sa décommission en 2293 et la mise en service de l' . ( , , , , ) Personnages File:James T Kirk, 2293.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Spock, 2293.jpg|Spock File:Leonard McCoy, 2293.jpg|Leonard H. McCoy File:Montgomery Scott 2293.jpg|Montgomery Scott File:Nyota Uhura, 2293.jpg|Nyota Uhura File:Hikaru Sulu 2293.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Pavel Chekov 2293.jpg|Pavel Chekov File:Christine Chapel, 2286.jpg|Christine Chapel File:Janice Rand, 2293.jpg|Janice Rand ---- * Personnel de Starfleet ** Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 ** Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A ** Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B ** Personnel de l'USS Excelsior NCC-2000 Galaxie * Systèmes stellaires : système de Sol * Planètes : Terre / Vulcain Espèces intelligentes et organisations * Espèces : Humains / Klingons / Orions / Romuliens / Tellarites / Vulcains ... * Organisations : Empire Klingon / Empire Stellaire Romulien / Fédération des Planètes Unies / Starfleet ... Technologie Vaisseaux spatiaux * Vaisseaux de la Fédération : ** : / ** : / Chronologie * Années : 2245 / 2246 / 2247 / 2248 / 2249 / 2250 / 2251 / 2252 / 2253 / 2254 / 2255 / 2256 / 2257 / 2258 / 2259 / 2260 / 2261 / 2262 / 2263 / 2264 / 2265 / 2266 / 2267 / 2268 / 2269 / 2270 / 2271 / 2272 / 2273 / 2274 / 2275 / 2276 / 2277 / 2278 / 2279 / 2280 / 2281 / 2282 / 2283 / 2284 / 2285 / 2286 / 2287 / 2288 / 2289 / 2290 / 2291 / 2292 / 2293 / 2294 * Décades : 2240s / 2250s / 2260s / 2270s / 2280s / 2290s * Evénements : Accords de Khitomer / Guerre Fédération-Klingon (2267) Autres * Vêtements: ** Uniforme de Starfleet: (2230s) / (2250s-2265) / (2265-2270s) / (2270s) / (2270s-2350s) Production Télévision thumb|''Star Trek: The Original Series'' thumb|''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' * Star Trek: The Original Series ** TOS Saison 1 ** TOS Saison 2 ** TOS Saison 3 * Star Trek: The Animated Series ** TAS Saison 1 ** TAS Saison 2 * * * * * * * * . Scotty réapparait en 2369 dans . Spock réapparaît en 2368 dans et en 2258 dans la réalité alternative de , et . Hikaru Sulu et Janice Rand réapparaissent dans . L' apparaît dans la dernière scène de , les vaisseaux Enterprise sont également apparus en maquettes et peintures dans TNG.}} Romans Comics * Comics édités chez Gold Key Comics : * 01. "The Planet of No Return" (1967) * 02. "The Devil's Isle of Space" (1968) * 03. "Invasion of the City Builders" (1968) * 04. "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (1969) * 05. "The Ghost Planet" (1969) * 06. "When Planets Collide" (1969) * 07. "The Voodoo Planet" (1970) * 08. "The Youth Trap" (1970) * 09. "The Legacy of Lazarus" (1971) * 10. "Sceptre of the Sun" (1971) * 11. "The Brain Shockers" (1971) * 12. "The Flight of the Buccaneer" (1971) * 13. "Dark Traveler" (1972) * 14. "The Enterprise Mutiny" (1972) * 15. "Museum at the End of Time" (1972) * 16. "Day of the Inquisitors" (1972) * 17. "The Cosmic Cavemen" (1973) * 18. "The Hijacked Planet" (1973) * 19. "The Haunted Asteroid" (1973) * 20. "A World Gone Mad" (1973) * 21. "The Mummies of Heitius VII" (1973) * 22. "Siege in Superspace" (1974) * 23. "Child's Play" (1974) * 24. "The Trial of Captain Kirk" (1974) * 25. "Dwarf Planet" (1974) * 26. "The Perfect Dream" (1974) * 27. "Ice Journey" (1974) * 28. "The Mimicking Menace" (1975) * 29. "The Planet of No Return" (Réédition #01) (1975) * 30. "Death of a Star" (1975) * 31. "The Final Truth" (1975) * 32. "The Animal People" (1975) * 33. "The Choice" (1975) * 34. "The Psychocrystals" (1975) * 35. "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (Réédition #04) (1975) * 36. "A Bomb in Time" (1976) * 37. "The Ghost Planet" (Réédition #05) (1976) * 38. "One of Our Captains is Missing!" (1976) * 39. "Prophet of Peace" (1976) * 40. "Furlough to Fury" (1976) * 41. "The Evictors" (1976) * 42. "World Against Time" (1977) * 43. "The World Beneath the Waves" (1977) * 44. "Prince Traitor" (1977) * 45. "The Voodoo Planet" (Réédition #07) (1977) * 46. "Mr. Oracle" (1977) * 47. "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit!" (1977) * 48. "Murder on the Enterprise" (1977) * 49. "A Warp in Space!" (1977) * 50. "Planet of No Life" (1978) * 51. "Destination... Annihilation!" (1978) * 52. "And a Child Shall Lead Them" (1978) * 53. "What Fools These Mortals Be..." (1978) * 54. "Sport of Knaves" (1978) * 55. "A World Against Itself!" (1978) * 56. "No Time Like the Past" (1978) * 57. "Spore of the Devil" (1978) * 58. "The Brain-Damaged Planet" (1978) * 59. "To Err is Vulcan" (1979) * 60. "The Empire Man!" (1979) * 61. "Operation Con Game" (1979) * Comics et livres audios édités chez Peter Pan Records : * 01. "Passage to Moauv" (1975) * 02. "In Vino Veritas" (1975) * 03. "The Crier in Emptiness" (1975) * 04. "The Time Stealer" (1975) * 05. "To Starve a Fleaver" (1975) * 06. "A Mirror for Futility" (1975) * 07. "The Logistics of Stampede" (1975) * 08. "The Man Who Trained Meteors" (1979) * 09. "The Robot Masters" (1979) * 10. "Dinosaur Planet" (1979) * 11. "The Human Factor" (1979) * Comics édités chez DC Comics : * Comics édités chez Marvel Comics : * Comics édités chez Wildstorm Comics : * Comics édités chez IDW Publishing : Jeux vidéos Autres jeux * Decipher : ** "Star Trek Customizable Card Game" (multi-séries) ** "Star Trek: Roleplaying Game" (multi-séries) TOS